


Never Letting Go

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came as a set from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for IwaOi day...

Hajime had been watching a dragonfly that had landed on a large boulder when he heard the sound of a shrill cry that scared the insect away. He frowned and was about to tell the other kid off but when he turned around he found that the one who was crying was his friend Oikawa Tooru. On closer inspection it seemed that his friend had managed to scrape his knees pretty badly. It looked rather awful and definitely looked as though it stung something fierce.

After a quick glance around Hajime spotted some flowers. He had remembered a couple of incidents from his short past that this was the thing to do when you wanted someone to feel better. The first had been when his mother had gotten the flu and his father had brought home flowers. On the second occasion it had been a visit to see his grandmother who had been in the hospital, and his mother had insisted on going to the florist first. Hajime had asked why they had to bring flowers and his mother explained that it was so that the person would feel better. He had some doubts about this piece of information as he really did not see what flowers could possibly do to improve one’s mood. Still, as he didn’t have a bandage on hand, and his delivery of comforting words tended to come out rather gruffly, flowers appeared to be his best option.

Once he had picked a few of the more brightly coloured flowers (in actuality they were little more than weeds) he made his way over to the whimpering Tooru. “Here.” He said stiffly and shoved the flowers into the other boy’s face.

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru looked up at him, his face blotchy and stained with tears, his expression wrought with confusion.

“So you’ll feel better.” Hajime said as he shook the flowers and waited for his friend to take them. He watched as said friend tilted his head before he wiped his eyes and finally took the offered flowers in his own hand.

Hajime kept his hand out so he could help Tooru to his feet. “Come on; we better get your knees cleaned and some bandaids or whatever.” He mumbled and lead the way back home.

As the pair continued on their trek back to Tooru’s house their hands had somehow become entwined. Hajime wanted to yank his hand away but he also didn’t want to make his best friend sad all over again. Instead he managed to find a stick and began to draw shapes into the ground, looking pointedly away from Tooru, ignoring the warmth spreading from his palm up his arm.

“These are really pretty.” Tooru said and he took a big whiff of the makeshift bouquet in his free hand. He turned and beamed so brightly at Hajime, like he had given him the sun itself that he had left the young boy slightly disconcerted.

His sincere praise had caused a flush to creep up from Hajime’s neck and continued until it reached the tip of his ears. Instead of replying he chose to squeeze Tooru’s hand. As they continued on their path, he had stopped drawing shapes in the ground and even dropped the stick altogether. His gaze had shifted to his friend and his elated expression as he continued to sniff at the flowers or look at them in admiration.

It seemed his mother had been correct after all.

\--

There it was. Finally Hajime would be able to cross this specimen off of his list. A large stag beetle was within his grasp at last. He held up his bug net and was about to trap the beetle until a volleyball had whirled over his head and landed near the insect, scaring it away.

“You! I almost had it that time!” Hajime growled and picked up the offending ball. He chucked it harshly back at Tooru who only gave him a sheepish look in place of an apology before he grunted as he caught his ball.

Angry, the young would be bug catcher stomped off and started his hunt all over again. However he was unable to find his prize once more, so he had decided he ought to just head home and start again tomorrow. When he came back into view of Tooru, it was right at the moment the boy had been attempting to spike his volleyball, but he had missed and the ball landed squarely on his face. This forced an riotous laugh out of Hajime.

Tooru, whose face was red from the ball, glared at him. “It’s not funny, Iwa-chan!” He crowed indignantly.

“Pretty funny from where I’m standing.” Hajime replied, still snickering.

This caused the other boy to huff and pick up his ball. “Well I’d like to see you try!” He said with a look of challenge in his eyes.

Hajime shrugged and threw his net to the ground. “Bet I’ll do it better than you.” He replied.

Once the ball had taken to the air he jumped to reach it. The ball had been tossed rather high but he was pretty certain his form was correct. He knew that the spikers often used this form from the volleyball games Tooru had always made him watch whenever he would visit him.

Despite his perfect form, he landed back on his feet and had missed the ball just like Tooru had before him though he at least managed not to get hit in the face. He turned to face the other boy and had been expecting a smug retort but instead Tooru had an expression of awe plastered on his face. “What’s with you?” He asked when he couldn’t take the staring any longer.

“Iwa-chan let’s do that again!”

“What? Why?” Hajime frowned. “I missed the ball, dummy.”

“Come on, please?” Tooru replied and gave his friend the most pleading expression he could muster.

Hajime sighed. He had always been weak to that expression. With an air of resignation he leaned down and picked up the ball to pass it back over to Tooru who motioned for him to get into position once more.

Tooru had made them practice until dusk, until Hajime had managed to successfully spike the ball from the toss his friend sent his way. Afterwards they headed home with a sense of accomplishment though Hajime had yet to figure out just it was they had managed to achieve together.

\--

This was their first official match. Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He at least believed he was doing better than Oikawa. The other boy looked like he was ready to pass out or vomit. So the young spiker placed a hand over the setter’s shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be fine.”

Oikawa turned and attempted to smile but it came out as a strange looking grimace instead. “Of course we’ll be fine, Iwa-chan. Nothing to fear at all.”

Before Oikawa could begin to list off all the reasons for why they would be okay, their coach had called them over for the pre-game line up. After they shook hands the pair took their place on the court. Hajime shuffled awkwardly amid the cheers coming from the crowd. Really, why did they have to play in front of an audience? Everyone would be able to witness the mistakes he was bound to make. He much preferred the practice matches from before, where there hadn’t been an audience at all.

The sound of the whistle had startled him and he flinched but then waited for the opposing team to make their first serve.

As the game had managed to get under way, with their rallies going as well as they could for two teams elementary students Hajime got more into it, his nerves settling somewhat. Sure, they were in their final two years of elementary school but that hadn’t meant they possessed amazing ability quite yet but they were doing enough to keep the crowd interested.

It was in the second set that the duo would finally get to show off the fruit of their combined labour. They were aiming for match point and Hajime hadn’t been in an ideal position to score but Oikawa had tossed the ball to him anyway. So, the young wing spiker launched himself into the air, his hand ready to strike the ball down to the other side of the court. Within milliseconds the ball connected with his palm and his chosen trajectory had paid off. They had gotten the point.

When Hajime landed safely back onto his feet he turned to look at Tooru who was gazing wide eyed right back him. Both of their faces split into broad grins and they reached out to slap their hands together in a small celebration.

With the success of their attack in their first official match, the duo continued on with much more confidence than they had before the game had started.

\--

As Hajime laid back in the grass of his school’s field he reflected on the moments from his childhood. It seemed he had always been interlocked with his annoying best friend from the beginning.

Though volleyball had played a large role in binding them together, it was their time off the court that had made them more than just teammates. They had went through first kisses, a failed test or two, the loss of dear pet, movie marathons, nights under the stars wondering about whether aliens existed or not, combined groundings, break-ups and everything else in between together.

It appeared that they were to continue on life’s path side by side, both at the beginning of their final year of high school. What lied beyond however remained a mystery to Hajime. If they would continue this journey together was up in the air but the spiker was grateful to have reached this point with his setter, with Tooru.

Thoroughly lost in his thoughts the young man Hajime had been thinking of had flopped down beside him in the grass. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing out here?” Oikawa asked and then huffed when the ace didn’t answer.

It took a poke to his cheek for Hajime to turn towards Oikawa and swat his hand away. “What do you want?” He groused.

“Is that really any way to greet your oldest and dearest friend?” Oikawa said with a fake pout gracing his features.

“Oldest and most annoying pain in the ass, more like.” Hajime replied before he sat up.

“Iwa-chan, always so mean. You should be glad that the great Oikawa-san is blessing you his presence.”

Hajime slapped the back of Oikawa’s head, without much force, though the other teen reacted in dramatic fashion, acting as though the slap had been much harder. This caused the ace to roll his eyes. As he leaned his arms over his knees he decided to answer Oikawa’s earlier question. “I just thought it was a nice day and decided to come out here and enjoy it a little.”

“How sentimental of you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked and nudged his shoulder, his playful tone not going unnoticed before he began to toss a volleyball up above his head.

“Shut-up.” Hajime grunted. “Why are you out here then?”

“Well, Mattsun said he seen you heading in this direction, then I seen a lump out here in the field and decided to investigate.”

Hajime eyed his friend and then glanced away, instead choosing to look up at the sky. He chose to ignore the fact that Oikawa had likely been looking for him. He wasn’t surprised. If the setter hadn’t been swarmed by his fangirls then he was usually with him, volleyball in tow or not.

It was then that the future became slightly more clear for Hajime.

\--

Tooru pushed open the door to his brand new dormitory. He moved past the boxes that littered his path before he found an empty space for the current box in his arms. Once he settled it on the floor he blew out a breath of air before he wiped at his brow, brushing off the sweat.

Just as he turned around the door opened and in walked his best friend, _his boyfriend_ with his own box. Iwa-chan raised an eyebrow at him before he stepped further inside and settled the box on the ground. “That’s the last one.” He said as he closed the door. “Now all that’s left is to unpack.” At that his expression turned to one of displeasure.

This garnered a loud groan from Tooru and he flopped himself onto his new roommate who attempted to push him off. “Dammit Oikawa you’re heavy, get off of me.”

“But I’m tired already.” The setter whined and clung even tighter to his darling Iwa-chan.

“Don’t go thinking I’m going to do the rest all on my own. That isn’t happening.” Iwa-chan replied but his grumpy tone lost its effect as his arms had wrapped around Tooru’s waist.

Pleased that his boyfriend was close to giving into him, Tooru smiled against Iwa-chan’s shoulder. After he lifted his head from the very comfortable shoulder he batted his eyelashes at the other and smiled as sweetly as he could. “Then can we at least take a break?”

The wing spiker leaned his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. He allowed a moment of silence pass before he faced Tooru once more. “Fine.” He muttered.

“Ah, Iwa-chan is truly kind.” Tooru laughed and then rubbed his nose against partner’s before he knocked their foreheads gently together. Their gazes locked on one another and they lost count of how long they remained standing like that, wrapped in each other’s arms.

While the couple were about to face new and untold territory, Tooru held no ounce of fear. He was heading into this passage with the same person who had accompanied him countless times before. They were bound to one another, of that he was certain and they would continue to hold each other, push each other, support one another. To take on life together as a team had always been set out for them, from their very first meeting, from get-better flowers, from the first spark of passion for their beloved sport, from their first successful attack in an official game, from the years that followed afterward, they would journey hand-in-hand just like they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, so wanted 4 scenes from Hajime's POV and 1 from Tooru's... you know 4/1... their numbers... -coughs-


End file.
